Fated Destiny
by HeavenlyDragonGod
Summary: A normal person was just doing what a normal person usually do...until something interesting happen to him. Now he have to face Monsters and Heroes that are considered legends. How will he overcome this? What fate will he choose. (OC xFem Nekomata! Vali) (OC xPossible Harem) (Possible Characters from other anime) AN: Chapter 1 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Well...This is not good...(Updated)**

 **AN: if you have read The One Who Captured The Black Wizard's Heart I apologized for not updating the story as I was quite busy revising and practising my exams both practical and theory which takes took most of energy out for writing or gaming. I will update maybe in a few months or so along with this story as I always wanted to do HighSchool DxD fanfction. Hope you guys enjoy this story! ;3 (OC x Fem ?, OC x possible harem)**

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold= Powerful beings/Shouting/Abilities/Chants/AN**

 _ **Italics and Bold**_ = **_FlashBack_**

I see nothing but darkness...

.

.

.

.

I felt nothing...

.

.

.

.

I do not know what happen...

.

.

.

.

Where am I?...

A small speck of light appear right in front of me...

"!?"

Light?...

 **"So...you are my new host?...Most interesting indeed...remember this my host I will be always be there no matter what!"** Said the mysterious Light. "Who are you?" I croaked as I felt an immense energy coming from the light...now that I think about it the light looks familiar. **"You will know when the time comes."** Replied the Light. **"Now Awaken from revival and rejoice it!"** Boomed the Light as it is getting brighter until...

"?!"

 **Unknown Location: 1st PoV**

"Ok...ow." I said as I rubbed my head as I'm feeling uncomfortable and something odd but I couldn't place what's wrong.

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular as stood up and look around my surrounding.

What appears right before me is...a house...a Japanese House

 _"Why am I here?"_

I widen my eyes as I am remembering of 'Light' said I was revived. But why was I reviv-

Wait a min.

 _ **Flashback :**_

Now I remembered now when I was walking back home from work I heard a woman's voice crying out for help close as I investigate I saw a beautiful woman with both of her arms pinned on a wall by two thugs with their tongues licking on her neck making disgusting noises as the third thug was removing his zipper from his pants to bring out his 'Rod'.

I realized she was about getting rape and me being an idiot for not calling calling the cops I decided to fight and save the woman from the thugs as I punched one of thugs by the back he screamed in pain as his two buddies heard him howling in pain and noticed me and pull out their knifes quickly slashing my arms causing me to bleed a lot making me lightheaded as my vision is getting hazy but I ignored it and rushed and a quick right hook towards the thug on my left followed a high kick to his head knocking him down followed by a duck as the thug#3 tried slashing me from the back and immediately I kicked both of his legs making him fall and hit him in the face.

I heard a someone screaming and footsteps stomping towards me as I turned around I saw the thug who has still he's zipper not closed revealing his 'Rod' and his...'slightly big 'Fish Balls' charging right at me with a bigger knife than his fellow thugs a Butcher Knife to be precise. Where did he get that was unknown to me as was not that tall as I quickly dodged the last second as he tried to slash me and kicked his 'Rod' and 'Fish Balls' hard causing him to curse and yell in pain.

Quickly I grabbed the woman's hand and ran as fast as I can away from the thugs. After a few minutes of running, we were out of breath. "W-We sh-should b-be safe by now." I said as I was catching my breath.

"Y-Yeah...huff...W-What is your name my little savior." She asked and almost sounded like she was purring at me as I looked at her and blushed bright crimson she looks more than beautiful...she looks like a goddess. She had long black hair shining beautifully, her big brown orbs that are called eyes are gazing me with happiness and while her white dress was slightly ruined she had a very voluptuous body with big boobs as sizes of melons and ass to die for.

"W-Well my name is G-" As I was saying my name I felt something from my chest or rather where my heart is...I was gushing out a lot blood...I couldn't breath and I realized someone shot me! " NOOOO!" exclaimed the lady quickly looked at behind me.

As I looked at her face with hazy vision I could almost see her face changed to a dragonic look **"Y-You! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"** and revealed her eyes filled with revenge and...sorrow?

.

.

.

and everything went blank

 _ **Flashback Ends :**_

"Huh so that was what that Light was saying to me...I died." I said to myself as I remembering my death and now I'm revived by an unknown being who is revealing itself as Light " _but why...why did it saved me...is it something that I don't know?"_

 _"Wait a minute...is my voice slightly higher?"_

"I looked around to find a mirror.

And after a few minutes of searching for a mirror, I noticed a few things that happen to me.

Needless to say I'm speechless, I have black-raven hair and a rainbow-coloured eyes? But that's not what made speechless rather it's what is my age.

Instead of being 6 foot tall, I'm towering over less than 1.4 meters in height and my face...it looks like...I have turned back into a child?

HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!

...

...

#Sigh# "Welp...got figured out what the hell is going on and also what's up with this Spectrum-coloured eyes?" I pondered this to myself.

I thought as I was brainstorming of possible ideas. Letting out a sigh and I decided to look around outside maybe I will where am I and I might figure out what is really going on...and I buy something to eat as I am a terrible chef which is kinda true.

 **A few minutes of walking :**

 _"Hmmmm..."_ Slightly humming and thinking as I was strolling around the streets as I noticed a few things.

One, the street names are in Japanese not surprising since the house is Japanese House but outside it looks like a regular house like the others in the neighbouring area.

Two, I could read kanji and speak Japanese as an old couple asked for directions in Japanese and I spoke to them in the same language like second nature which was surprising as I never spoke any other languages other then English and Chinese which means that I could speak any languages whether its common, dead or long forgotten.

Thirdly, my thoughts about this were finally pieced together as I asked some people of what is this place called which gave them strange looks and told me that this place is called Kuoh and there is only one anime I could think of that has a place called **Kuoh**... **Highschool DxD**. This could be two things one I may replace Issei who is the main character which is bad while I may be annoyed with his 'hobbies' if he was removed in anyway things could be different in so many ways possible and all of them are bad and two if Issei isn't not going to be removed will there be changes? If so how many? How much did it effect this Universe or Timeline?

And Lastly, I checked to see if I have any of my belongings and I found my wallet and my IPhone. As I checked my wallet I noticed that instead US currency my wallet was filled over 100,000 Japanese Yen which is quite a lot of money to be holding if you ask me. I also have my credit card with me I wonder if my credit card would work here.

After I inspected my wallet, I checked my IPhone to see if there's anything missing and there is one thing missing...all of my contacts from my friends, family and anyone I know has been removed it appears that 'Light' not only revived me but also...wants something in return with me but what? Although I did have 4G which is good as it might be useful to know about this world since it's possible that I'm in DxD or maybe something else entirely.

As I walking towards a restaurant I heard a man calling out " Oi Kid-san with the black hair" I turned my head around shot my eyes wide open as I couldn't believe who was it. In front of me there is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee and he is the Leader of the Fallen Angels, Freaking Azazel. _"Shit!"_ I cursed mentally as I didn't expect any main characters to meet me this soon! Especially Azazel! " So kid mind asking we could stay in your house? I'm sure your parents won't mind." Said The soon to be teacher of Kuoh Academy in unknown amount of time with his smug face of his...wait we? Doesn't that mean that Vali is here then where is he? "Uh...I-I don't have any parents...They died a year ago..." I said slightly whimper which was half truth as my parents did died when I was a child...gotta make an act.

"Oh is it...I'm sorry for reminding you about it please forgive me" He said as showed sadness and regret and bowed his head slightly. "I-It's fine but I will let you stay in my house mom says to be nice to strangers." Said I as I was nervous if he caught me acting. " Thank you Kid-san" He said and bowing his head slightly again ans suddenly slapped his forehead as if he forgotten something. "Man I'm stupid forgot to her to introduced herself since we are going to live with you for awhile stay right here ok?" He asked and run towards the opposite direction and as recalled what he said _"Her? Who is her?"_ I thought as I don't remember anyone with Azazel that is female other then the other Characters like Rias and Sona. As I was thinking the Fallen Angel Leader walked towards while talking to small girl around the same height as me.

"I'm back I want introduce to you to my adopted daughter...go say hi." As Azazel said that urge the little girl to move forward and heart froze below absolute zero _Is that-_. Wearing a gray dress, she had short Dark Silver hair, big light blue eyes that of a child but if you look closely she looked in pain and she is covering that pain. "H-Hi there my name is Valian but you can call me Vali! I hope we can be friends!" She bowing slightly and looked at me with happiness and hope?

I think my mind just broke in half...Vali is a girl in this place? Well this either good...or bad...mostly bad. "Hey Vali! Nice to meet you my name is Genesis pleased to meet you!" I replied and bowed my head towards her.

Unknown to anyone a figure of Darkness was looking at the boy named Genesis. **"So...Genesis will you achieved Harmony or will you choose Chaos?...Will you destroy this world? Or will you save it?"** The Darkness said to itself...

.

.

.

.

 **"Or creating a New Order to this World..."**

.

.

.

 **"Why are you talking to yourself?"**

.

.

.

 **"Be quiet!"**

 **AND CUT!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this first part of the story! :D**

 **Until next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: She is a what now?! Promise**

 **Welp here is chapter 2 guys! Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget** **to favourite, follow and review! :3**

 **PS: I think I'm gonna improve Chapter 1 if I got time what do you guys think? .-.**

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold= Powerful beings/Shouting/Abilities/Chants/AN**

 _ **Italics and Bold**_ = **_FlashBack_**

 **(Genesis's PoV)**

 _"Of all things it had to be a change in this Universe it had to be genderbend Vali."_ I thought as Azazel, Vali and I are heading towards my apartment and me leading them the way. I turned my head around to see Vali looking at me with her innocent blue eyes in curiosity as she saw my face she quickly turned her head as her cheeks turned slightly red which made me raised my left eye brow in confusion.

"So...Genesis-kun right?" I turned my head to the Fallen Angel Leader Azazel who is talking to me. "Hai! That is my name Azazel-san." You know it's kinda weird adding all of sans and kun in my sentence as I have never been able to speak Japanese until now. "Hmm...That is a strange name for a kid isn't?' He asked. "Well, my mother wanted my name to be new so she decided my name would be Genesis. Genesis means The Origin or Formation of Something." Azazel whom is listening nodding in understanding.

"I see, your mother must be very a interesting and kind woman." As he said that you could see lust in his eyes. "Oi! Don't think anything pervert thoughts of my dead mother you old hag!" I stomped on his foot which made him slightly grunted in pain. "Alright I'm sorry. Jeez for a kid you seem to know a lot huh? You need to relax Genesis-kun and maybe I'll give you some 'tips' to comfort a woman." Making me slightly blush on that. _"Azazel you shouldn't say that to a kid with a damn smug on your face!"_ As a mini chibi of me popped in my head waving my arms up and down crazily.

 ***Growl***

 _"Oh yea I forgot to eat..."_ I mentally slap myself for not paying attention for my own hunger or even buying a small snack from a stand we passed by ten minutes ago on the way back to the house...Oh well. As we reached our destination, unlocking the wooden door and leading Azazel and Valian to the Living Room.

"So here's the Living Room, The Dining Area, The Kitchen is just across the Dining Area, and the Guest Rooms are up stairs." I said as pointed out to them as they are looking around to new environment they are. Azazel then looked back at me.

"Nice place you have Genesis-kun" Azazel commented. "Thanks. Though I have to clean the house now and then almost everyday." I lied while scratching my right cheek with my index finger while its true I clean entire place in the house in my previous life and I didn't clean it in this house...oh well yolo! "So what is for dinner? Genesis-kun?" The twelve winged Former Angel asked. Which I replied and stomach...

 ***Growl***

"Well I am kinda a bad at cooking I always buy my own lunch and do part-time jobs Azazel-san." "Oh is it? Well then I'm gonna cook for you and Vali okay? While I'm doing cooking you should talk to Vali." As he said he headed towards the kitchen to start cooking. Vali and I looked at each other for a full minute before I decided to break this awkward situation.

"So...uh are you feeling comfortable?" Vali nodded her head as she looked at me with her cute face while fidgeting her fingers. "So...um don't mind asking but what happen to your parents?" which made me rise my left eyebrow. "I-I mean it's okay for telling me I-I know its kinda hard for you to remember about...you know." She waved her hend frantically and looking afraid as if I would hit her which made her look really adorable!

I am laughing softly which her stop what she was doing as she looked at me in confusion. "Y-You're not mad?" "Mad? Nah it's ok while parents have died a long I always believe they are happy and looking out for me even thought we are far away from each other." I smiled as I remember all the good time my parents and I ever since I was young.

"So what about your parents? They must have treat you well." I smiled at her but I knew the answer and completely forgot how sensitively it is. Vali face sullen and sniffled softly. " M-My Parents...kuh" As she said that she started to choke and crying and moved towards and embraced her with hug which made her stiff for a moment but hugged me tighter and cried out on my t-shirt. "It's ok, There there." As she was crying I look at the corner of my eye and look at Azazel smiling at me not smug face but genuine smile towards mouthed me "She is gonna need it" Which I nodded as I presume hugging Valian.

After a couple minutes of crying, Vali let go of me as she looked at me in the eyes as if she is looking at my soul blushing slightly. "Ne Genesis-kun?" "Hmm? What is it Val-chan?" The moment I said she blushed harder when I give her nickname. "C-Could you tickle my neck?" Blushing even harder.

 **Eh?**

" U-Umm when I get nervous my mom always tickles my neck...will you?" "U-Uh...Sure...?" As I said that my hand reach towards her I use my fingers to tickle her making her purring "N-Nya!" but that is when something shocking happened. two dark-silver cat ears popped out from her head and a silver tail from her bottom.

"W-Wait Wha?" I don't believe it she is a Nekomata? I thought she is a Devil/Human hybrid? Had my appearance changed this world that much?

"It appears you now know about the truth." I turned around as Azazel put down all of food he cooked on the Dining Table. "You see, Genesis-kun in this world is not just Human lived here for Eons but also beings from the **Supernatural**. And I am..." As he said that he revealed his twelve Fallen Angel Wings." Azazel, Leader of The Fallen he showed his wings, Azazel and Vali were expecting me to be creeped out or something like that of revealing of the **Supernatural** World and much to their surprise I only blink at him and said

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"IS THAT REALLY REACTION?! I THOUGHT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! OR SOMETHING! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OKAY?!" Azazel and Vali screamed at me for my reaction. "Yup." Making them falling down anime style. As Azazel got up he asked me. "Did you know about the Supernatural though." and I shook my head as a response.

 **(After one Big explanation about the Supernatural and Dinner)**

"-and that's about it. So any questions?" I raised my hand. "Okay. what is it?" "Do I have...this Sacred Gear in my body?" "Indeed." "Oh ok- WAIT WHAT?!" I said in surprise and I thought I'm just gonna be a normal human in this not a Sacred Gear User. "Yes, you have a Sacred Gear in you and it's a powerful one and that Aura around you it pretty colourful if I admit."

"Aura?" I asked in curiosity as I wonder what kind Aura I have for this Sacred Gear. "You Sacred Gear is very interesting unlike Vali who has one coloured Aura I have never seen your one before...the colour of your aura is the colours of the Rainbow!" A Rainbow? Okay...now that's weird as I look up at Azazel who is putting his hand on his chin. "But to be honest this may be my first seeing this before but it looks so familiar...but oh well." As Azazel stood up started to walk upstairs. "I'm gonna sleep now, see you all in the morning."

"Okay...Azazel-san" I reply as Azazel waved as response.

"Ne...Genesis-kun." I turn my head to see Vali talking to me. "Could I sleep with you?"

"U-Uh sure why not." I said nervously as I never had a girl sleeping with me at all. "Let's head upstairs shall we?"

"Hai!" She chriped at me as she followed behind me to my room and as soon as I closed the door Vali and I jumped onto the bed with each other and I was about to until The Nekomatta was talking to me again. "Ne...Could you help me?"

"Hel-mhmm" I was about to ask when something soft touch my lips...my eyes widen as I realized that Vali kissed and something popped out from her...something slightly bigger than her...not only her cat-ears and tail are out but also her Devil Wings from Her Devils' side...and is that Dragon Wings?! As I examine it a bit further my eye widen in shock it does look like Dragon Wings! one pair of Devil Wings and one pair Dragon Wings that looks similar to Albion's but it is silver but how? Does that she is a **Nekomata/Devil/Dragon** hybrid? But if she is doesn't that mean...that she doesn't have **Divine Dividing**?

As I was still in dazed. Vali giggled. "Thank you Genesis-kun...that was my first kiss...for my mate." As she said that she had fallen asleep...

Wait...Did she just say...

 **I'M HER MATE!?**

 **(Azazel's PoV)**

"#Sigh#...that kid is something really." I couldn't but mutter that under my breath as I was trying to sleep in this comfy bed but to be honest most supernatural beings do not even need to sleep but after most of them started to spend their time here in the Human World it's getting really common for us to sleep which is kind of weird at first but now it's like second nature as if I am a human being in the first place. But what really bothered me was that kid...he has an aura of a Sacred Gear and a very powerful one at that. However unlike other Sacred Gear which usually shows one aura...Genesis's Aura is mixed of colours like a rainbow and the the colour of his eyes!

The aura he emitted was impressive and I'm surprised that the Church whom represents Heaven or the Current Governor of Kouh whom represents the Devils have yet to sense this or even encounter him which is odd. So this means the boy's Sacred Gear was inactive or the aura was weak at that time and they thought it's just a normal human with a weak Sacred Gear...I highly doubted the latter idea as I kept thinking of possible things like what kind of Sacred Gear does he have? And why the Aura felt so familiar? It almost reminds of-?!

I suddenly shivered and broke a cold sweat as I couldn't believe it. How could I be so blind? That aura-

 _ **(FlashBack)**_

"Azazel, my son come here." A man with a lean build with a face as if was crafted by Gods, a flowing white beard that reach all the way to his chest while his white hair remained short, wearing a white robe and holding a staff by his right. This man is none other than The God of the Bible one of the many beings who helped humanity in different ways possible we know in the present.

"What is it Old man?" Azazel lazily said to the Holy Father in a bored tone as he is walking towards him with his twelve white angel wings in their glory. "I was busy with the Project of Sacred Gears you gave me until you call me here...what ever this place is." as the young Azazel looked around the area they are in. It is quite similar to the Seventh Heaven where God's Throne and The System resides except without having both them in this area but there is a huge golden door with carvings of dragons as we are getting closer I could feel immense mixed of Energies two unknown to even me but I felt to familiar ones...Holy and...Demonic Energy? But how? I thought as I remembered only three years ago Lucifer after destroyed his halo he gained a new energy called Demonic Energy as well as creating a race called Devils and how there is Demonic Energy here in a Holy Place nonetheless but what about those two Energies I am feeling...it feels like I know it but what is it?

"My son do you remember what I promised?" I turned my head towards my Father and shook my head as I have still no idea what is going on. "Ever since you are young you always wanted to know why I created the System and the Sacred Gears and you were very desperate to know since then...but now you will know why and hopefully it would satisfy you from your dying questions about the System, do you understand Azazel?" I nodded in understanding. "Good...now." as the God is about to chant.

 **Released this Door by the Order of The Holy Father and The Supreme One**

The Door started to open to allow us to proceed what is inside as we walked through the door there is a hallway with white columns and marble floors and ceilings but what stands out the most in the room was pedestal with a gauntlet that was emitting the Holy and Demonic Energy that I sensed...but I couldn't get a good look of it as it illuminating the area with a rainbow lights that almost blinded me as the Energy was getting stronger making hard for me to breath as I kneeling down. "F-Father what is this? This gauntlet's power rivals you in power!" I shivered in fear I never felt this power other than the Holy Father and it is unbelievable and it is continuing to rise!

"Indeed, Because this gauntlet is my first creation and holds one of the most powerful beings... **My Father**." God of the Bible said in a sad tone as Azazel widen his eyes in disbelieve. "W-What?! Y-Your Father?!" Only to have the Holy Father nodded his head as he looked at his first creation as he begin to explain. "A long time ago, my father died battling creatures unknown to any beings in this world by self-destructing himself killing any living being to nothingness. However his soul was survived but only shards of his former self. I managed to get most of them put into this gauntlet to preserve him so that I could rebuild his body but as the soul shards went into the the gauntlet it started to changed the original design I did and created... **Perfected Sacred Gear** with so many functions that normal Sacred Gears could not have and I ever dream to achieved. But there is one problem. It did not chose any hosts which is very strange and I suspect that my father must have influence more than I thought and he must decided to choose his own host." as a tear run down from his left eye.

I stood there in silence and I was shocked to see the Holy Father crying. "I failed my father...I failed Lilith...I failed Lucifer...I failed humanity...but there is still hope." The God of the Angels said as turned towards his son. "My son would like to temper...this my first creation to save my father? Your Grandfather?" I stood there unsure what to do. " Give me time...I'll give you an answer." As I said that the Father smiled. "Alright then my boy...you can now take a break from the Project you deserved it."

 **(Many Years Later)**

After Azazel discovered of God's **First Sacred Gear** and thought about it he had begun researching about it secretly without any other Angels knowing except the Holy Father himself but after many attempts of figuring out what it could do Azazel told his Father that he could not find anything about **The Perfected Sacred Gear** but only found a few interesting clues about the Sacred Gear.

First Clue, it had a special function which allows the User to enter Heaven even if the being is impure! Which is very scary and if Lucifer heard about this and somehow obtain it he could lead an entire army of Ultimate and High Class Devils into Heaven with ease!

Second Clue, apparently it has abilities of all **10** **Longinus-Class Sacred Gears!** According to God all of the **10** **Longinus-Class Sacred Gears** are based on what his Father could do back in his Prime such as using his attacks with an Aura that could kill God-Class Beings, Control the weather and elements beyond anyone's imaginations, Create Beings with mere thoughts, Create Space and Time, having nigh-invulnerablility and immense strength to cleave the whole world just by tapping his finger!, a companion to play with and fight side by side, make contact with the principle of life, Holy Flames that could burn anything, finding solutions with ease and has an ability to control Karma itself!

Third and Final Clue is that every time he tried to move the gauntlet from the pedestal the it would stay firm and wouldn't budge not one bit it's possibability that it is waiting for a perfect host to control it's powers as Azazel discovers that the **Perfected Sacred Gear** is also glows brightly during Zenith of the Day but at Midnight it dims like one lone candle lighting up a very dark room.

The Holy Father told Azazel to take a break as he still researching about the **Perfected Sacred Gear**. Which he gladly did as The Holy Father and Azazel were getting closer as Father and Son over time making some Angels jealous of them having that bond. However, that all change during his break he and his Angel-drink buddies got so drunk and were unable to control themselves and grabbed a nearby lady for each of them to have some 'fun' which was noticed by his fellow Angels who are secretly following them whom then reported to God of the sins they committed.

The Holy Father was in shock but didn't believe it at first so he and decided to summon Azazel and his friends to the Throne and saw them sound asleep naked and with female humans pregnant by them. Enraged, the God released a portion of his power waking up the humans and his Angels who were shocked they were at his throne with unknown females with them and their face grew pale as their bellies are big and swelled!

The Holy Father shouted at them for what sins they had done and all of them pleaded mercy as it was a mistake but The God of the Bible did not care and cast Azazel and other Angels started to think impure thoughts were cast out of heaven to Hell or better known as the **UnderWorld** and became a new race called the Fallen Angels whom still has similar powers to Angels but instead of having white wings their wings are jet-black as if it is made of eternal darkness.

In great shame but with small hope, Azazel along with his fellow Fallen Angels created **The Grigori** for all Fallen Angels to live peacefully and making Azazel The Leader of all of them along with his **Cadre-Class Leaders** whom are par with multiple High-Ultimate Class Devils as they were now the Leaders they decided that most of the Fallen Angels decided to train and create weapons including Azazel to protect his Fellow kin to fight anyone who dares to challenge them. After quite some time more Angels fell and joined the Fallen Angels with open arms and that is when...War started.

Lucifer along with his kin declared war on the Angels and God thus a War was brought out in the Underworld soon after the Fallen Angels joined in the fray to kill off both Angels and Devils. Many other creatures such as Yokais, Werewolves and even Dragons are siding either Angels, Fallen Angels or Devils.

At near End of the Great War **The Two Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion** interrupted the Fight between the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils causing damage to all three races thus the Leaders created a truce to defeat the dragons before it gets too serious.

After a long gruesome all-out attack, They had won against **The Two Heavenly Dragons** but at cost of many of their kind dead. As The God of The Bible is placing the souls of **The Two Heavenly Dragons** into their own Sacred Gears which is later known as **The Boosted Gear** and **The Divine Dividing** , however, out of nowhere the **Four Great Satans** attacked the God who barely had enough time to retaliate and block their incoming attacking.

The combat was fierce, explosions of Holy and Demonic Energy collided as they duked out as the devils and angels are standing there in awe as their Leaders attack each other with everything they have same goes to the Fallen Angels as they saw their Former Leader using abilities that they have never seen before! Creating a powerful light shield to absorb an incoming Demonic Energy turning it to a Holy Element from Lucifer and shot multiple beams of condensed Holy Energy only to be blocked by Beelzebub and Leviathan.

" **FUCKING HELL...THIS OLD MAN DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!** " Said Beelzebub who clad dark-green armor along with dark green hair with an crazy looking face as well as having ten devil wings whom is blocking the Holy Father's Attack. " **HEY LUCIFER! LET'S USE THAT!** " "Gladly!" as he said that he flew up into the sky of Hell. Lucifer looks like a carbon copy of Vali Lucifer(male version) only except his more matured longer silver hair and having twelve devil wings and clad in armor.

As he flew up, The God of The Bible called out " Are abandoning your allies Lucifer?" "No but I have question for you." "And what would that be?" "Have you feared Death?"

 **?!**

Lucifer's Demonic Energy started to rise to an phenomenon level as he started to glow an dark silver light. " ** _Behold The True Power of The Lucifer!_** " as he said that he begun to chant.

 **Once stripped my own powers**

 **Unlocking New Powers**

 **Death does not hold me**

 **But I control death**

 **Death by Spears**

 **Death by Sword**

 **Death by Arrows**

 **Death by God**

 **Death of God by The Devil!**

 **Death's Ultimate Doomsday has arrived!**

As he finished the chant a Black Ball of Condensed Demonic Energy appeared in his hand and was getting bigger by the second! And shouted and threw it with his might!

 **Forbidden Move: Annihilation Bringer!**

As the Ball of Energy was reaching towards God, everyone cleared out the way to get away from the impact. "Oh no you don't!" Said The Holy Father as he quickly started to create magical circle that looks complex even for Norse Gods! " **Sacred Magic: Hela's Shield!** " And a force field was created just in a nick of time for the incoming attack.

But it didn't work it broke through and hit directly The God of The Bible whom is coughing golden blood much to the despair to Angels, Azazel and several Fallen Angels who is the Leader of Fallen Angels but that does not mean he did not loved his father and to devils who are shocked but cheering their Leaders whom are about to kill the Holy Father."W-What?! H-How? M-My **Sacred Magic: Hela's Shield!** " is considered indestructable so how cou-" "Because it negates Holy Energy you Old Shit!"

 **?!**

"You see _Father._ " Lucifer said venomly towards The Holy Father. " **Forbidden Move: Annihilation Bringer** is a very unique, it was created by the Power of The Seven Deadly Sins with my own Power along with stolen Power from Death to kill any living beings who has Holy Energy and who would have thought it worked on you? The Holy Father, The God of The Bible and The Creator of The Angels?! **Hahahahaha!** " As He laughed his followers walked his side. "Any last words? Old Shit?" Only to met silence. " **Very Well...DIE! YOU OLD SHIT AND SAY HELLO TO THE ERA OF THE DEVILS!** " As he said that he pulled out a blade ready chop the dying Holy Father's Head. "NOO! Daddy please get up!" A blond-haired woman that has the appearance of an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure 12 wings growing from her backis none other than Gabriel the Strongest and most Beautiful Female Angel cried as she about to see her father about to be killed in front of her eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

However, fates decided to kind...a loud thundering roar was heard and everyone stopped moving including Lucifer who was an inch of killing The God of The Bible. As everyone looked around to figure out what was that roar but all they heard something flapping towards them with an unknown energy. But for Azazel and the Holy Father felt the Energy too but unlike the rest who are not sure what it is but both of them do know what is it...but how? Their thought were broken they heard a very deep voice shaking the foundation of Hell.

 **I Who am about to Awaken**

 **A lone Dragon that lived through all eras**

 **Who always believe there is a way**

 **To save the ones who wanted hope as there is light but a looming shadow is covering it**

 **Rain despair to the ones are evil as there is darkness but it is illumating by a small speck of light**

 **Seeding Chaos throughout the lands**

 **Bringing the new Order to the world**

 **As it is Balancing it's powers to beyond the world's imagination**

 **Chaos, Order, Balance, Darkness and Light heed my call**

 **For I shall become the Dragon God of Gods**

 **I achieved the infinite and my dream came true.**

 **Let us walk to the path of infinite** **possibilities**

 **And let the beast know what is the true meaning of power**

As the chant finished heard a roar so loud that they thought they are going to burst their eardrums as turned around to look for the source of the noise only look of horror in their face and even Lucifer looked terrified.

The being they are looking at is a massive Dark-Coloured Spectrum Western Dragon with two horns on his snout,razor sharp claws and fangs that looked so deadly you can see a reflection of yourself, his eyes are deep ruby-red a tint of Dark-Rainbow speck and has ten sets of gigantic wings which is a size of a mountain. His overall length measures around 600 meters and in width measures almost 100 meters. "W-Who is that?!" Lucifer asked in a terrified voice as he looked at the Dragon. "D-Dad?" As every single living being except for the Dragon looked at God in shock.

"What did he just say?"

"Did he said Dad to the Dragon?"

"What the Hell/Heaven is going on here?"

" **My Son I am sorry for not coming here on time, will you forgive me?** " The Dragon asked in a sad tone seeing his Son in great pain as he was at Death's Door. "I-It is okay Father...I-I'm glad that you are getting better...I think I-I g-gonna t-take a r-rest n-now." As God said that he closed his eyes for the last time much to the dismay of many being including Azazel and the Dragon. Everyone started to feel the place was getting warmer and it was getting harder to breath.

" **You killed my Son...I do not care if you are my grandchild...what you have done is unacceptable...NOW I'M GOING TO SHOW ALL OF YOU WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU MESSED WITH ME!** " The Dragon Roared toward Lucifer and His Follower behind him. he flew higher in the air and looked at them. " **You maggots don't even need to beg for mercy!** " As he said that all of his twenty wings glowed brightly.

 **Ability Activate: C** **atastrophic Demise!**

The Light from his Wings then shine the whole Hell itself causing everyone to close their eyes. After the light died out, everyone open their eyes and turned pale. Near to the the Dead God were the Lucifer and his follower are now vaporized without any remains causing the other devils who looked of horror at where their former Leader were once at. As the Dragon saw his work was done he turned around to look for a certain person and using his claw asking him to come here.

" **You...the one two coloured hair...come here for awhile.** " The Dragon ask as everyone looked Azazel who then flew towards him. "B-But how? How are yo-" " **We will discuss this another time young one but first will you like to say goodbyes to your father.** " Which Azazel nodded while his emotions in check. But when he reached towards his father...his emotions are getting loose. "F-Father I-I'm so sorry for not helping you if only all of problems are figured out we won't be in this mess." Said Azazel as he is now the Current Governor General of of the Fallen Angels having twelve jet black wings and the most powerful Fallen to represent the Fallen Angels now in a sobbing mess as His Former Holy Father is now at Dead in front of his eyes.

While most people look sad for both Azazel and the Holy Father as they spend more time with each other to bond and even thought Azazel did not show it he was really enjoying those moments the others from the Fallen Angels Side and A few Devils looked at him disgust for saying goodbye to the late God.

As Azazel looked at the Dragon dead in the eyes. "I don't blame you, you were just trying heal yourself so you could move again but realizing that your son is in danger you were forced to get the Sacred Gear huh?" Which his only response was a nod. "I-I just wish I could have helped him in this fight..I could have done anything!" Azazel cried more as you could see pools of tears nearby. " **Do not fret young one. There is still hope!** " Said the Dragon as Azazel stopped crying as he looked at him with puffy red eyes.

" **As you know I am still weaken as I only healed my material form but my energy is still depleted and my soul is incomplete and if I were fully restored all of it. I can revive him.** " "You can?!" Azazel asked in disbelieved as everyone also heard this and was shocked. " **But in order to do that I must find a host and a friend to keep in check of my powers but I want someone to guide him not only as a teacher, family and a friend but also to show my host what is it like to be living being. Will you promise me? Promised that once you found him or her you would keep that person from safe** **anyone wants him for power? Will you?** "

With a new strength, Azazel stood up slowly and smiled slightly "Of course I will! And that is a promise Sofu!" Everyone and even the Dragon was surprised of instead of saying Grandfather in English he said it in Japanese. " **Sofu? huh? I kinda like it.** " As the Dragon said that he disappeared under a flash of rainbow light. After that Azazel flew towards the Fallen Angels.

"I think this is best time to say this...We, The Fallen Angels, hereby withdraw from the war."Azazel spoke up from his respective side surprising the Angels, Devils and even Fallen Angels who are shocked what their Leader is saying.

"Azazel, you coward! An enemy is right in front of us yet you want to run!" A young man with black hair and pointy ears hollered. Unlike Azazel this Fallen Angel only had ten black wings along with pale skin and bloodshot eyes.

"Kokabiel…" Azazel sighed sadly and rubbed his eyes from his tears. "We lost a good number of troops during this war and unlike the Angels and Devils our population is limited. Nothing you say or do will change my decision. Don't forget who the leader of the Grigori is." Kokabiel ground his teeth together before giving an angry huff and turning away. Azazel gave a signal and a giant magic circle appeared underneath them and their army.

 **(Flackback End)**

I will keep that promise I will make sure of that! Watch me...Dad and Sofu

 **Cut!**

 **Chapter 2 is complete hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to favourite, follow and review! :3  
**

 **Btw here is the Harem List:**

 **Fem Vali**

 **Kuroka**

 **Yasaka**

 **Akeno**

 **Artemis**

 **See yea! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Sacred Gear! Meeting who now?**

 **AN: I decided to put this Story to T rated as I have yet to put a detailed 'lemon' so until then I will put back the rating to M again and most likely it would be Vali and Genesis's Lemon.**

 **Welp here is chapter 3 guys! Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget** **to favourite, follow and review! :3**

 **PS: I think I'm gonna improve Chapter 1 if I got time what do you guys think? ._.(I'm stilling waiting for itXD)**

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold= Powerful beings/Shouting/Abilities/Chants/AN**

 _ **Italics and Bold**_ = **_FlashBack_**

 **(Genesis's PoV)**

 _"I'm her mate? Oh this is not good...not good at all!"_ I thought as Vali and I went to the Dining Area waiting for Azazel to finish cooking breakfast for all of us. Thinking over what Vali did and a sudden revelation is that Vali may not have **Divine Dividing!** " _But then again...Azazel did mention that Vali has an Aura of a Sacred Gear but if she does have a **Divine Dividing** or maybe an unknown Sacred Gear does that mean she is a four-way hybrid? And if so where did she get Nekomata and Dragon side from?_"

Unknown to me, as I ponder this Azazel was looking at me strangely every now and then while cooking some scrambled eggs.

I felt something soft touched my hand as I looked down I saw it was a hand...Vali's soft right hand laying at the top of my left hand as I look up I saw Vali looking at me in concern like a concerning wife to a husband. "What's wrong Genesis-kun?" Slightly tilted her head making her look cute if she had her cat ears out she would look adorable!

"I'm fine Vali" I replied her kindly but she seem to be unconvinced as she was slightly glaring and pouting at me but before she could say anything Azazel brought out the food and told us to eat thus making Vali stopped her 'interrogation' with me...for now.

As we are eating our silent(other then forks and knifes are heard) breakfast, Azazel turns his head towards me.

"So Genesis-kun would you like to awaken your Sacred Gear?" Which made me chocked some eggs, pounding my chest gasping for air as I was surprised of what The Fallen Angel Leader had just said and ask in question.

"Awakening my Sacred Gear?" Now this could be cool. I mean it's not like everyday you could obtain powers from the supernatural or even be another reality where everyone believes it is fiction. "Hai, your Sacred Gear is dormant but it is oozing out a huge amount of energy which is very dangerous for you as you may bring unwanted attention." Azazel explain looking serious about this matter. "And also it would be a waste for me to not help you." As his eyes glinted in mischief.

"So when do we start?" I asked as Azazel smirked pointed the backdoor of the House. "Right now at the backyard."

 **(At the Backyard of the House)**

While Vali is sitting down on a large rock while Azazel is right in front of me and told me to sit down on the grass and in cross position and close my eyes.

"Ok kid the first thing to do is summoning the material form of your Sacred Gear." Azazel begun explained about how to awaken my Sacred Gear. "Imagine...concentrate look for a hidden power in your body...and imagine it and shape it." As he said that I concentrated.

After a few minutes of concentration, I could not find this power in my body as I was about to give up I saw a light...the **same Light** before entering this world! " **So...you finally found me? Partner?** " As the **mysterious Light** said that in a happy tone I move my left arm reaching the light and touch it. I open my eyes and look at Azazel and Vali whom look to be surprised.

Looking at where their eyes are looking and my widen as I saw my Sacred Gear! Instead of having an arm of a normal human child, my left arm is now a Dragon-Based Gauntlet with five sharp claws that looks like I could cut through steel like cutting through melted butter with a hot and sharp knife. It has sharp edges around it and it looks similar to the Boosted Gear but a more sleeker version and the theme colour is Bright White with tints of Black and a Dark Ruby gem.

"Sugoi! It looks pretty." Vali said in awe as she came close to inspect the Sacred Gear. "Indeed, It is one of a kind." Azazel who just recovered his shock of me obtaining my Sacred Gear. "So I was right you are the **First Wielder of God's First Creation** , The **Perfected Sacred Gear**."

" **Perfected Sacred Gear?!** " Vali and I shouted in disbelieve of what Azazel just said. Now I'm surprised about this, not only this Sacred Gear was the **First Creation of the God of the Bible** but I'm also it's _**First Wielder?!**_...Well fuck me. And ask Azazel about this fact

"I'm it's First Wielder?!" "Indeed, this could be historical moment in history for you even have the **Perfected Sacred Gear**." Said the Sacred Gear Researcher in a happy matter but suddenly his face turned very serious out in the blue. "However, this could lead to new problems...some power hungry beings would hunt you down for your Sacred Gear either by mind controlling or remove it from your body and trust me the feeling of removing of a Sacred Gear is like reaping your entire soul out of your body."

I sweated slightly at this realization. I am bound to find or even attract powerful beings like Ophis, Rizevim, Cao Cao and others who would do anything to bring me to their side even if they lose half of their forces or even killing people who are unaware of what is going on or their impending doom and that's terrifying! "Genesis-kun?" I looked at Vali who saw horrified expression. "It's okay to be scared Genesis-kun, I'll always be at your side." Said Silver-haired girl with a small smile as she touch my shoulder to calm me down. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Taking a deep breath to calm myself and look at Vali who was still smiling. "There...feel better now? Genesis-kun" "Yeah." I replied. "Good...*chu*" I widen my eyes and cheeks are starting to get colour in light red as she kissed me on the lips! " _Oi Vali I know you are trying to calm me down but your adopted father is right infront of us and will now think that I'm your girlf-Oi Oi Azazel what's up with that smug face?...Oh that motherfucker he knew from the beginning."_ I thought as I saw Azazel looking at us with smug face that says 'I may found a couple to tease in the future.' and lightly cough to get our attention making Vali to stop kissing and now is in a blushing mess.

"Jeez, Vali-kun you couldn't control yourself and got a mate already of the first day we met him...kids this days are straight forward." Said the Fallen Angel who rolled his eyes as Vali twitched slightly. "Azazel-san! Don't make me burn all of your magazines!" Vali screamed at him as her eyes turned into the ones of an Angered Dragon. "Fine Fine Fine. Jeez you don't need to be angry over this you damn neko." Azazel mumbled out the last one out hoping Vali would not heard it...unfortunately, she could hear that. "What did you say _Azazel-san?_ "The Hybrid ask as she started to crack some her knuckles. "Oh shit! Wait Vali-kun D-"

 **(An hour and a not so angry female dragon later)**

"Now that's over...Let's test the **Perfected Sacred Gear.** " Said Azazel who now has several bandages on his forehead from a certain female hybrid. Snapping his fingers a purple bubble-like shield is now surrounded around the entire House. "And to test it, Genesis-kun you are going to fight your ma-I mean friend Vali." Azazel was about to say mate but Vali growled at that thus the Fallen Angel changed it to something else.

"Oh and don't worry about hurting her as you saw earlier she could pack a punch." Well you got that right. "And one more thing she is a-" "Nekomata/Dragon/Devil/Human Hybrid?" I interrupted him as he about to say her unique bloodline. "Yes, she is also the **Wielder of Divine Dividing** one of **Thirteen Longinus**." So she does have **Divine Dividing.**..at least she is still has it I couldn't think of anyone of having **Divine Dividing** unless there is someone in DxD has yet to be shown.

"Now, the rules are no killing or maiming this is just for only testing Genesis-kun's Sacred Gear and use anything you know to defeat your opponent." Said Azazel as Vali took on a fighting stance. "Vali-kun are you ready?" She nodded while bringing out her cat ears and tail. "Genesis-kun are you ready? This is going to be your first battle and do note that Vali-kun doesn't know the meaning of holding back and uh...you may notice some _change_ during the fight with her." Which made me nod knowing that Vali is a battle maniac in canon and I took on a Boxer stance.

"Alright then, by the count of three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

" **Hajime!** "

As Azazel said that Vali ran straight towards with inhuman speeds as she was about to do a vicious right hook towards my face, my Sacred Gear glowed slightly and shouted.

 **{Improve!}**

As it said that my vision of her moving at neck-breaking speed is now making me seeing her moving slower but still as fast as a normal person would run at and out of instinct I dodge her attack barely.

 **{Improve!}**

" _I heard my Sacred Gear said it again but what did it do?_ " my thoughts were interrupted as Vali was getting closer to me seemly angry at me and it appears that she is increasing her powers!"You won't dodge like you did just now!" Her hands are now glowing slightly silver. ***Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!*** She was punching at my joints at my arms and stomach in a blinding speed that I couldn't keep up and making cough saliva.

 **{Improve!}**

I tried to hit her but my arms are not responding! Damn it! She must have used Senjutsu to prevent me to use my arms to defend her onslaught of attacks! Guess I have to move but she is moving even faster now and not to mention she still have yet to use her Divine Dividing or even her Demonic and Dragonic Powers!

 **{Improve!}**

 ***Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!*** "While you are my mate Genesis-kun you have zero chance of defeating me" Vali said as she smirked and continuing her combination of punches and kicks right at me making me bleed at my forearms, legs and my forehead. " _C'mon! Can't you do anything else to save me?_ " I mentally thought to my Sacred Gear as my vision is getting blurring I heard my Sacred Gear saying something.

 **{Improve!}** **{Ability Activate : Negation!}** **{Ability Activate : Nightmare Shield!}**

 ***Slice!***

 **?!**

As it said I heard a humming sound near my elbows and looked widen my eyes in shock as I moved right arm...and then moved my left arm!

I looked around me and saw that a dark-coloured shield has covered my entire body with long spikes around it that made me looks like, Vali who just saw the shield being brought up she quickly moved back her left arm which was almost impaled her entire arm and only the spike to cut barely on top of her left hand but you could see a small black smoke coming of from the cut she recieved. "What is that?" Vali shouted at me demanding an answer of what did I do. "How am I supposed to know?" I replied back at her in confusion

As I looked at myself and touched one of the spikes...and it didn't harm me...so it's a Defensive and Offensive skill for the Perfected Sacred Gear that does damage to the enemy but doesn't hurt the User with its spikes? Not to mention a removing effect spell? Now this is awesome!

 **{Improve!} {Ability Activate : Eden's Blessing!}**

Replacing my Shield with a bright glow surrounding my body, I could see all injuries are healing! As I was healing I heard hissing noise as I looked at what made the sound to only see Vali covering her eyes and I could see small but yet faint smoke coming out of her body literally! But how is she-Unless this spell is a Holy-Based since she is part Devil she could still be harmed by Holy items and Magic! Looking at the glowing Aura around me I ponder...maybe I could...

With Vali covering her eyes I made my move, I began concentrating and will the glow around me directly towards my right fist as I saw the glow went onto my fist it reminds me of Jiren who used his 'Simple Punch' against Goku. Smiling slightly that it is working, pulling back my right arm and moving my left arm forward I dashed at astonishing speed towards Vali which surprised me a little of how much faster am I right now.

Unknown to Genesis, Vali and Azazel The **Perfected Sacred Gear's** Gem is slightly glowing light blue as Genesis punched the female Devil.

 **{Improve!} *Bam!***

" **Kuh!** " I hit her directly at the her stomach making her lean over and cough out some blood. "What did you say about 'zero chance of defeating you'?" I smirked teasingly at her whom return a glare at me as my glowing Aura around my fist has disappeared. "Oh you are _so_ gonna get it!" Vali said in determination as she revealing her Sacred Gear, **Divine Dividing** in its full glory and take flight high above the house. Okay this is not fair at all she now has upper hand in long range attacks, aerial attacks and not to mention-

 **[Divide!]**

I felt my power cut in half and this is not good. Since she hit me could perform **[Divide]** anytime after every 10 seconds

 **{Improve!}**

" _Okay...my Sacred Gear kept saying improve...but what does improve meant and what could it do?_ " As I kept hearing it during our fight against Vali but I don't feel anything different other than increase speed...unless...it might be. I looked around to see if there is anything I could do and saw a few dozen bamboos that happen to be planted not too far from me smirking slightly as I thought. " _Perfect!_ "

 **{Improve!}**

Quickly moving towards the bamboos to avoid some of Vali's Demonic Energy balls who was confused on where I was heading along with Azazel who only raise an eyebrow. As I was getting closer I heard my Sacred Gear humming and said something an item that I need to cut the bamboos.

 **{Improve!} {Ability Activate : Blade of The Scorns!}**

On my left hand where my Sacred gear resides, I see a black blade made of what appears to be made of some type of dark metal, with carvings unknown to me, the blade itself appears to be a double edge sword and it is the size of my arm _"It appears that my Sacred Gear responds what I need as if it could read my thoughts"_. In one quick swipe I cut more than a dozen bamboos and with my inhuman speed I carve the tip of the bamboo into a a spear. In less than a span of three seconds, I got twenty bamboo-spears near me.

 **{Improve!}**

"Genesis-kun, what are you doing?! This is not a time to create some plant weapons in a middle fight! Fight like a man!" Vali looking at me with a murderous glare " _Jeez I think her mood just changed to 180_ " I thought as I replied to Vali with a hand saying 'Come at me' as I stabbed my last bamboo-spear on the ground. She huffed at that and dive down towards me I was mentally ready but this is going nerve rekting if this fails. I looked at her waiting for her to get closer,

 **[Divide!]**

 **{Improve!}**

I could feel my power being cut in half again but I didn't care about that. As she was getting closer, I was getting ready to strike.

 **{Improve!}**

Nearing me at 7 metres directly at me, I threw all 19 bamboos-spears towards her.

 **{Ability Activated : Multiplication!}**

The 19 bamboo-spears turn into 38...to 76...152... Over 600 Spears are now heading towards her. Vali who just clicked her tongue at what I'm doing as she is using both her Senjustu and Demonic Energy to block or destroy the incoming barrage of spears.

 **{Improve!}**

" _This is my chance!_ " Quickly, I jumped on my last bamboo-spear and using it as a jumping board and jumped towards her. As she blocked the last bamboo-spear she was in deep shock as I was moving towards her in great speed without stopping and before she could do anything I punched her stomach at the same spot like I did when I had my glowing fist. " **Kuh!** "

 **{Improve!}**

"S-Stop hitting at my stomach! You damn bastard!" She growled as she was getting annoyed of me hitting the same spot again...well you couldn't blame her for that. "When you are done I'm so gonna rape you until you die!" Okay...she has gone mad and I decided to reply. "Like hell I am gonna let you do that!"

 **{Improve!}**

Letting Gravity doing its work on my body, I landed on the ground gracefully and look up to see Vali with her very... _very_ angry face coming closer to me readily to punch the lights out of me.

 **{Improve!} {Ability Activated : Trace! 5 seconds!}**

 **(Azazel PoV)**

As the **Perfected Sacred Gear** shouted the ability the young boy disappeared before Vali-kun's vision. " NANI?! WHE-" Before the hybrid could say anything else Genesis-kun appeared right behind her punched the hybird with one painful strike on the back making her cough blood for the third time. " **Kuh!** "

" _Impressive, no one I have seen so far was able to make Vali bleed exception of me and my other Cadre-Class Fallen Angels._ " As I saw my adopted daughter coughing out some blood and looking very enraged towards her mate. " _Hmmm, it appears that Genesis-kun could use the abilities of his Sacred Gear perfectly...but he looks uncertain...interesting...perhaps...it might be that ability **{Improve!}** I kept hearing to help him give the advantage he needed...However...it didn't give power but perhaps._"

 **[Vanishing Dragon : Balance Breaker!]**

A light shine brightly making the young human boy covered his eyes. "So she has gone serious huh? This could spell trouble for the kid." I mumbled to myself as the light dimmed to revealed that Vali in her Balance Breaker Form of **Divine Dividing**.

 **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]** **[Divide!]**

Genesis is gritting his teeth falling down to one knee as he felt his power depleting rapidly. "This is the end!" Vali who is charging towards Genesis with Ki surrounding her fists. " _It appears that Vali had now seized victory while Genesis could keep up with her those abilities that the **Perfected Sacred Gear** have but once Vali have activated her Balance Breaker her powers skyrocketed to a Low to Mid-Tier Ultimate Class Devil due to her unique heritage of having a few but powerful bloodlines in her veins._" I thought sadly as Vali is closing in. " _You did well Genesis-kun...However you it is over now since Vali has more raw power than you and her **[Divide]** ability 10 seconds limit is now broken and not to mention she has some battle experience despite of her age_."

 **{Divide!}**

 **?!**

 **?!**

 **?!**

Without almost no warning Vali stopped her charge, her fists covered in Ki now disappeared and fell down twitching slightly while Genesis looked shocked. "I-I c-can't m-move!" She gasped as she tried to move but her body wouldn't let her. "H-How?" She asked directly to Genesis.

"I-I don't know"

"I think I know" I said as Genesis looked at me in concern for what just happen to Vali.

"It appears that The **Perfected Sacred Gear** not only copied Vali's Divine Dividing but also one of your Sacred Gear ability **{Improve}** did something to **{Divide}**." I said as I am healing my adopted daughter who is slowly getting back her energy. "Oh and there is one more thing about {Improve} I want to see."

Genesis raised his eyebrow. "And that is?" Which made me smirk slightly as a small yellow energy molding on my palm.

"Think fast!" As I threw a Light Spear right at him

 **(Genesis's PoV)**

As if time just stopped, the Light Spear was closing in fairly slowly I could feel something in my arms...it's not fear but it's feels like I couldn't control arms but yet at the same time I could feel my arms saying something like 'Relax...just relax...let me do the work."

Trusting my senses, my arms begun reacting itself as pure blinding speed I caught the Light Spear at the tip which was very, very close to my eyes.

"Interesting..." Azazel said as his eyes widen.

"What the hell is that for?!" I shouted at the Fallen Angel,

"To test my theory is correct and it is." He replied as I looked in confusion and anger. "That could have killed me!"

"True but I knew either your Sacred Gear would defend you or an effect that it gave you." He explains which made me lost as what he was saying.

"You see, I noticed that your Sacred Gear activate an ability or skill to defend you when you are in grave danger while you were defenseless against her attacks and responds what you desire like creating a sword out of thin air to chop those bamboos and not to mention you caught my spear with fast reflexes that no regular human should have. Have you not noticed it too?"

I take a deep thought as I realized that he was right! When Vali was about to hit me while I paralyzed my Sacred Gear activated to abilities to remove the effects on my body but also defend against Vali and not to mention it created a sword for me to cut the bamboos, created spears and even caught a Holy Spear.

"But there's one thing that made no sense...how was I able to use Vali's Divine Dividing ability?" I asked Azazel.

"There's one possibility." He said as he put his hand on his chin. "It's possible that when you hit Vali your Sacred Gear took a portion of Albion's Soul."

Wait take a portion of Albion's Soul? Is that even possible?

"A long time ago, during the final days of the Great War a loud roar shook the foundations of Hell and revealed to be a Dragon but it's not a regular Dragon." He began explaining listening every detail I need to know.

"The Dragon is Dark-Coloured Spectrum with wings so big it cover the mountains, his glare is so deadly that freeze enemies in fear, sharp claw and fangs that looked like it cut through anything in this world and he is also the **Father of the God of The Bible**." I looked at Azazel in disbelieved the **God of The Bible** has a Dad more specific a Dragon? I thought he hates Snakes and Dragons especially what happened after what Samuel did to Eve and Adam.

"The Dragon saw The Holy Father near at Death's Door and in rage the Dragon devastated and completely erased Lucifer and more than 30 Pillars from the Devils on the spot without leaving a trace." Making my mouth dropped the fact **The Lucifer** and 30+ Pillars were completely wiped out by a Dragon. Unlike the Canon counterpart, it seems that in this Universe this Dragon was responsible that wiped out more than half the Population of the Devils!

"After the Dragon calmed down a little he told me that The Holy Father was about to die soon...and asked me to say my final goodbyes to him"I looked at Azazel who has glassy eyes as he looked up in the sky which is rare compare to his normal Canon counterpart...maybe he is very close to The God of The Bible? "After The God died, the Dragon told me that he could return him back to life."

Now that made me really took me by surprise.

A being reviving a God-like being back from the Dead? Just how powerful is this Dragon?

"But there is one problem" He said sadly as he looked back at me.

"While his material form is restored his Energy and Soul is incomplete. Before most of life is born the Dragon fought powerful unknown beings attacking our Planet for unknown reasons and not even the Dragon could kill them." Then that means those beings are really tough I thought. "Not wanting those unknown beings attacking or even occupying his Planet he self-destruct himself along with those creatures from the unknown."

"Fortunately, The Holy Father was able to collect most of his Soul and was placed into an item but alas several shards of his Soul and his huge portion of Energy were not found. However, when the Holy Father placed his Father's soul in the item...it changed into something unique...something odd and beyond anyone's imagination." In realsation I realized what he was saying " _Wait a minute then the item he is referring to is-_ "

"And that item is your Sacred Gear, **The Perfected Sacred Gear.** " I looked in surprised that I'm holder perhaps the Strongest Being of The World but I slightly frown on one thing though.

"But that does not explain why was I able to copy Vali's Sacred Gear' Ability"

"I'm getting to it" He said

"I have a theory once but I didn't believe it would be true but since what happened today it proves that I may find a lead."

"A lead? To what exactly?"

"When the remaining Energy and Shards of Souls from Dragon vanished, other lives were born nearly the same time so it's possible that the ones who were born that time has a portion of his Energy and Soul."

"And the first beings to born during that time were Dragons!"

"Dragons?!"

"Yes, as Dragons are recorded shortly after the Spectrum Dragon 'died' such as Great Red, Ophis, Ddraig and Albion."

"So...that means I'm a **Holder of The Dragon All-Father?!** "

"Yes, because of that when you physically touched/hit Vali just now your Sacred Gear took a portion of Albion's Soul and Energy. Thus copying not just **[Divide]** but maybe all of Albion's Power!"

"But if so, Vali touched my hand before we even have breakfast." I said as I looked at Vali who was now listening to our conversation.

"That...I have no clue and not to mention but your Sacred Gear ability **{Improve}** did something else to **{Divide}**...I'm not telling you what is it though you just have to figure it out but you will find out yourself one day." Azazel said.

"In the mean time, let's meet my old friend. Vali would you like to go with us?"

"Sure thing, Azazel-san!" Vali said cheerfully and turned around and looked at me and bowed "And...I'm sorry if I say anything bad sometimes I don't know what I'm saying or even what the words...hehehehe" Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment as I look at her in a deadpan stare." _Ok...I think she may have a personally disorder right now._ " as I sweat-drop at how Vali changed from 180 degree a Battle-maniac to a cute and clueess girl and how she didn't care about our spar just now.

" _This is getting weirder by every minute..._ "

 **(30 minutes of walking)**

Walking for 30 minutes is okay but climbing on mountain within that time? Could feel slightly soreness from my feet and my body is aching. I guess it's from the 'spar' from Vali and maybe my usage of my Sacred Gear.

"So this is where your friend lives? Azazel-san?' I asked as I'm feeling an important detail about this place we are going.

"Yup, when I'm usually busy I would bring Vali and my daughter here to play with my friend's only child." W-Wait a minute Azazel has a daughter? Well this is new...I wonder how she looks like? As I was imagining a split image of Azazel except a female version.

"All right, we are here!" Azazel announced to Vali and I as we reached the top of the mountain.

Looking around I noticed it's a Shinto-type Shrines and some small traditional Japanese Houses in front of us. " _Okay...this is way too familiar._ "

"Tou-san! Vali-Chan!" A girlish voice was heard close to us and turned to see the Source of Voice.

A young girl old as Vali and I, wearing black shorts with a white t-shirt saying I'm your lover, Long black-raven hair reaching at her waist with a gold-coloured bang in front her face but what really stand out was her eyes. Her eyes are violet but unlike some Fallen Angels I saw in Anime if you closer her eyes you can see lightning strikes which made her beautiful despite she is still a young girl.

"Hey my little Viola! How are you doing!" Azazel said in kind but a Father-like figure towards her as he scoping her up into a hug making her giggle.

"I'm fine Tou-san! I have been playing with Ake-chan!" She smiled at Azazel as he returned a smile of his own as well.

" _Ake-chan? Who is that?_ "

"Vali-Chan!" Viola leaped out of Azazel's grasp and hugged The Female Hybrid whom return a hug and smiling at her sister. "It's good to see you again sister!"

"Yeah, It's a been awhile huh?" Vali smiling as she let go of her sister Viola looked at me and tilted her head.

"Tou-san, who is this cutie?" She looked at me like as if I'm a prize. "Hi there! I'm Viola BloodFallen what is your name mister?" As she got close to me...really close.

"U-uh, Genesis...just Genesis." I said while blushing as her lips were close to mine.

"Well, that's a cool name! I don't remember anyone named Genesis before...you must be special." She said energetically. "Would you like to play with us? Vali-Chan and Ake-Chan?"

"Ake-Chan? Who is that?" I asked in curiosity.

"That would be me." Said a voice behind me.

I jumped up slightly, I turned around to see to a girl with a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. Her hair is black-raven reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with violent eyes similar to Viola except without the lightning.

"Hi there my name is Akeno Himejima but others call me Akeno or Ake-Chan! It's nice to meet you!" Smiling at me.

Unknown to them a figure was looking at them in a far distance. Smiling at them but not like a happy one but rather something pure evil...

 **Cut!**

 **Chapter 3 is complete hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to favourite, follow and review! :3  
**

 **AN: How's Perfected Sacred Gear's Power {Improve} And it's just one of its features? :3 And also how's the fight? Is there anything to improve or why is it bad or both let me know in the review or pm me**

 **Btw here is the Harem List:**

 **Fem Vali**

 **Kuroka**

 **Yasaka**

 **Akeno**

 **Artemis**

 ** _Sneak peak for the next chapter:_**

 _"Genesis-kun!" Akeno cried out to me but it was too late...darkness has consumed me..._

 **See yea! :P**


	4. UPDATE!

**I updated Chapter 1. The next Chapter should be uploaded around a few weeks time.**

 **Welp cya! :)**


End file.
